Dancing On My Own
by Cyriane Illyrie Thomas
Summary: FANFICTION - "Ça fait du bien d'être de retour chez soi."


Bonjour tout le monde !

Vous désespériez probablement de me revoir mettre à jour l'histoire d'Isabella (qui a changé de nom, maintenant que j'y pense) et pourtant, me voilà !

Chose promise chose due (je ne suis pas du genre à lancer des paroles en l'air !), je vous retrouve en ce mardi pluvieux avec la nouvelle version de « Isabella Mikaelson » qui s'appelle désormais « Dancing On My Own ». Vous allez le voir, pas mal de choses ont changé niveau péripéties mais les relations entre les personnages restent globalement les mêmes. L'histoire se situe toujours dans le milieu de la saison 3 de The Vampire Diaries (lorsque Stefan a perdu son humanité et volé les cercueils de Klaus) et au début de New Moon (après le départ d'Edward) pour Twilight. Même si mon histoire est concentrée majoritairement sur les Originels, je ne regarde pas la série dérivée et de ce fait, rien de ce qui n'a été dit ou de ce qui est arrivé dans The Originals ne sera pris en compte ici. Comme dans la première version, Belinda (anciennement Isabella) est un double Petrova et mariée à Kol (on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne !).

Je voudrais remercier tous les gens qui ont continué de m'envoyer des reviews et des messages privés si gentils malgré mon absence prolongée de presque deux ans (pour ne pas vous mentir j'ai eu un souci d'ordinateur, le vieux a planté d'un coup et j'ai perdu tout ce que j'avais déjà réécrit). Sans vous je ne serai pas ici pour vous délivrer la version updatée de cette fanfiction qui me tient beaucoup à cœur. Ce premier chapitre est en fait un prologue, et les choses sérieuses commenceront au chapitre 2 !

Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres comportera cette histoire, mais j'irai jusqu'au bout cette fois, ne vous inquiétez pas !

J'espère de tout cœur que ça vous plaira, mes lapins. Sur ce, place au show !

* * *

 _Quelque part dans la ville de Houston, Texas, août 1870_

Bélinda Mikaelson flânait tranquillement dans les petites ruelles sombres de Houston, à la recherche d'un humain pour se nourrir lorsque son regard accrocha au loin un homme, la tête enfouie dans le cou d'une jeune femme qui avait fermé les yeux. S'approchant à pas feutrés, l'odeur du sang la frappa de plein fouet et le grognement de douleur de la jeune femme la fit soupirer. Elle fut à ses côtés en un rien de temps, arrachant la pauvre victime à son bourreau, et enfonça son poignet dans la gorge de l'humaine, l'incitant à boire son sang.

_Tu es sortie pour rejoindre une de tes amies, tu as oublié tout ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit. Maintenant pars, contraint-elle, la regardant dans les yeux, retirant son poignet de sa bouche.

La jeune femme répéta les mots de Bélinda et s'en alla vers la grande rue de la ville, le regard vague. Jasper avait suivi la scène, les yeux écarquillés. Qui était cette jeune femme ? Il observa sa proie s'en aller, puis se tourna vers la jeune brune, posant des questions de ces yeux.

_Je m'appelle Bélinda. Je suis un vampire, dit-elle simplement. Et tu es bien imprudent de te nourrir comme ça, sans prendre de précautions…

_Vous ne pouvez pas être un vampire…, commença-t-il dans un souffle. Vous n'êtes pas comme moi…

_Je fais partie du type… originel, dirons-nous, continua-t-elle avec un sourire. Vous n'êtes que le résultat d'une expérimentation qui a mal tourné. Des amateurs. Des… faux vampires.

Jasper eut un rictus moqueur. Des faux vampires, hein ? pensa-t-il, avant de s'élancer sur elle, l'attaquant, et confiant de sa victoire. Il n'eut pas eu le temps de cligner des yeux qu'il se retrouva par terre, la jeune femme le maintenant au sol facilement, le visage dans la terre.

_Très bien. Je vous crois, dit-il difficilement.

Elle le lâcha et le jeune homme se releva.

_Comment t'appelles-tu ? lui demanda-t-elle gentiment.

_Jasper Withlock, madame, Major Jasper Withlock, répondit-il, avec le respect qu'il se devait d'avoir envers les femmes et qu'il semblait avoir oublié ses dernières minutes.

_Eh bien, Major Withlock, tout me dit que nous allons être amenés à nous revoir, plus vite que tu ne le penses, murmura-t-elle avant de disparaître, laissant un souffle de vent derrière elle et un Major déstabilisé.

* * *

Plusieurs mois avaient passé, et les deux vampires s'étaient effectivement revus plusieurs fois. Bélinda aidait Jasper à supporter sa vie avec Maria : le jeune texan lui racontait tout, ses missions, et ce qu'il éprouvait lorsqu'il tuait : de la culpabilité. Elle l'aida progressivement à quitter Maria et son armée, lui prodiguant mille conseils et encouragements, et ils voyagèrent ensemble pendant plus de cent ans. Jasper quant à lui, fut une seconde chance pour Bélinda : au fil des décennies, ils forgèrent une relation fusionnelle, et devinrent une famille l'un pour l'autre. Elle lui raconta son histoire, ses particularités, et sa quête pour retrouver son mari disparu un demi-siècle auparavant. Lorsqu'Alice le trouva, Bélinda le força à partir avec elle, lui disant qu'ils se retrouveraient un jour.

Elle avait toujours eu raison, avait pensé Jasper avant de s'en aller avec Alice pour trouver la famille Cullen.

* * *

 _Lycée de Forks, état de Washington, janvier 2011_

Bella Swan claqua la portière de sa vieille camionnette et se dirigea, à reculons, vers le lycée de Forks. Consciente d'être la cible de tous les regards, elle soupira pour la énième fois depuis qu'elle s'était levée en cette matinée pluvieuse, et entra rapidement dans l'établissement. Après le passage obligatoire au secrétariat, la jeune femme esquissa un sourire en sentant l'électricité qui dansait au bout de ses doigts, signe que ce qu'elle cherchait était bien dans cette ville, et dans ce bâtiment plus précisément.

_J'arrive, Jazz, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même, ses boucles brunes cachant son sourire grandissant.

Jasper Whitlock sortait de sa classe de mathématiques avancées lorsqu'elle le frappa. Une odeur sucrée, de fraise, qu'il avait déjà senti des milliers de fois auparavant, s'infiltrant dans ses narines et il ne put empêcher un grand sourire de s'étaler sur son visage. Les lycéens autour de lui le regardèrent, déroutés, mais Jasper n'en avait cure, et il se rendit dans la cafétéria de l'établissement où il devait rejoindre ses frères et sœurs, le cœur emballé.

Arrivé à sa destination, il se dirigea vers la table que sa famille et lui occupaient généralement. Il était le premier arrivé, et s'assit près de la fenêtre, comme à son habitude. Il tourna son regard vers la forêt, se délectant de l'odeur de la pluie et de la terre, et attendit patiemment.

« Eh bien, tu n'as pas changé, Jazz. »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent en entendant ce chuchotement dans la pièce.

« Derrière toi, Major… »

Jasper se retourna, presque effrayé, mais ce sentiment disparut dès qu'il aperçut ses yeux bleu et sa chevelure brune bouclée. Elle lui sourit, un sourire sincère, empli de tendresse et d'amour, et le sentiment d'être incomplet qui le tailladait depuis des années disparut enfin.

« Je ne te quitterai plus jamais, je te le promets. »

Il la crut immédiatement.

* * *

 _Maison de la famille Cullen, Forks, état de Washington, septembre 2011_

_Jasper ! Je t'en prie, laisse-moi entrer…

Bella soupira et s'adossa à la porte de la salle de bain dans laquelle était enfermé Jasper depuis quelques heures.

_Je t'ai déjà raconté que mon mari avait failli me tuer une fois, lui aussi ? Et pour de vrai, en plus.

Elle entendit un son étouffé et la porte bougea légèrement : Bélinda posa une paume contre la porte et sentit un poids sur le support, signe qu'il s'était lui aussi assis contre la porte pour l'écouter, ce qui l'encouragea quelque peu.

_C'était avant qu'il ne me transforme, continua-t-elle d'une voix douce. Il faisait très froid ce jour-là, dans le village, et mes mains étaient si gelées que je me suis coupée profondément en allant chercher du bois pour allumer un feu. Il était derrière moi et n'avait pas encore le contrôle de sa soif nécessaire pour se retenir. Il a été sur moi en une seconde, ses crocs ont transpercé mon cou et si son amour pour moi n'avait pas pris le dessus, je n'aurais certainement pas été là pour te parler aujourd'hui.

Quelques minutes passèrent, et lorsqu'enfin Bella entendit le cliquetis du verrou, elle fut immédiatement sur ses pieds, et observa la porte s'ouvrir sur un Jasper en piteux état. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille et couverts de branchages et feuilles, tout comme ses vêtements, déchirés par endroits et tâchés de sang. Bella approcha sa main près du visage de Jasper, jusqu'à la poser sur son torse, et ce dernier ne fit aucun geste pour se dégager. Bélinda attira Jasper dans une étreinte de fer dont il fut reconnaissant, enfouissant son visage dans son cou, respirant à plein poumon l'odeur sucrée tellement apaisante pour lui que dégageait son amie.

_ Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir de m'avoir attaqué. Je t'ai demandé de faire ce que tu as fait, Jasper, lui chuchota-t-elle d'une voix douce. Ce que pensent les Cullen n'ont aucune importance, insista-t-elle, le plus important, c'est que nous sachions tous les deux que tu es parfaitement capable de te contrôler et que tout ceci n'était que du très bon théâtre. Je ne t'en voudrais jamais, lui dit-elle finalement, l'obligeant à la regarder dans les yeux, deux mains de chaque côté de son visage. Je t'aime, Jasper, murmura-t-elle en collant son front contre le sien, tu es mon frère, et je ne t'en voudrai jamais, répéta-t-elle.

Il lui sourit faiblement. Elle déposa un doux baiser sur sa joue.

_Ne me refais plus jamais une peur pareille, lui ordonna-t-elle d'un ton ferme.

Il se le promit.

* * *

 _Quelque part dans la forêt de Forks, état de Washington, septembre 2011_

_Adieu, Bella.

Edward s'enfuit immédiatement, un souffle de vent accompagnant ses dernières paroles. Bélinda laissa sa tristesse feinte s'évaporer progressivement et un sourire prit possession de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle fut sûre qu'il était parti. Elle resta un instant immobile au milieu des arbres, les yeux fermés, respirant un parfum qu'elle avait oublié depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans cette ville pluvieuse : celui de la liberté.

Un cri d'oiseau la sortit de sa transe et elle prit la direction la direction du parking du lycée de Forks, vers sa camionnette plutôt que vers ses cours de l'après-midi. S'installant au volant, la jeune femme prit le temps de sortir son portable de sa poche et composa rapidement un message à l'intention de son meilleur ami avant de démarrer :

« C'est fini. Rendez-vous dans deux heures à l'aéroport de Port Angeles. B »

« Je serai là. J »

En passant la porte de chez elle, Bélinda entendit les voix du poste de télévision, indiquant que Charlie était probablement déjà rentré et se trouvait dans le salon. Elle s'y dirigea et s'assit dans le canapé à côté de lui et attrapa une bière posée sur la table basse qu'elle décapsula avant d'en boire une gorgée.

_Bella ? l'apostropha Charlie, étonnée de son comportement.

_Je m'en vais, papa.

Les yeux du chef trahirent sa tristesse alors qu'il rapprochait sa fille adoptive près de lui.

_Si tôt ?

_Edward m'a finalement quitté, il est temps pour moi de retrouver mes racines. On se reverra, Charlie, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu as été génial pendant ces deux ans, je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux comme père, lui dit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

_Prends soin de toi, Bella, murmura-t-il, déposant un léger baiser sur sa tempe, et la serrant dans ses bras. Ma porte te sera toujours ouverte.

La jeune femme essuya une larme traitresse coulant sur sa joue, se sentant véritablement comme une adolescente normale de dix-sept ans à ce moment précis, puis se leva et repartit aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Elle remonta dans son véhicule et entreprit d'aller vers la sortie de Forks, direction Seattle.

* * *

_Jasper !

Le dénommé Jasper se retourna à l'entente son nom et ne retint pas son sourire en apercevant Bélinda. Elle courut vers lui et il la réceptionna facilement, lui rendant son étreinte avec force. Elle se détacha doucement de lui et l'entraina vers un magasin de vêtements près de l'aéroport. En voyant le regard interrogateur de son compagnon, Bélinda se justifia :

_J'ai oublié de prendre ma valise, dit-elle piteusement, ce qui n'eut pour effet que de faire rire le Sang-Froid.

Après quelques rapides coups d'yeux, ils ressortirent avec plusieurs jeans et t-shirts pour la jeune femme, qui s'empressa également d'aller acheter un sac pour ranger ses affaires nouvellement acquises. Lorsqu'ils allèrent s'enregistrer pour monter dans leur avion, Jasper sentit de l'appréhension émaner de son amie.

_Tout ira bien, Beli. Ne t'en fais pas. On le retrouvera, je te le promets.

Elle le remercia d'un sourire et d'un hochement de tête.

_Au fait, Jazz, comment as-tu justifié ton départ auprès de ta famille ? interrogea-t-elle, curieuse.

_J'ai eu une longue conversation avec Alice. Je lui ai expliqué qu'il était temps pour moi de partir, et elle n'a pas cherché à me faire rester. Nous savions tous les deux que ce jour arriverait.

Bélinda posa sa main sur la joue de son ami qui lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

_Je vais bien. Tu sais comme moi qu'elle n'est pas mon âme sœur, tout comme Edward n'est pas la tienne…

_Ça ne t'empêche pas d'être triste, mon petit prince, le coupa-t-elle – et Jasper sourit au surnom qu'elle lui affublait depuis longtemps. Vous avez passé de nombreuses années ensemble… elle tient une place dans ton cœur que personne ne pourra remplacer.

Jasper attrapa la main de son amie et y déposa un léger baiser.

_Tu sais bien que c'est toi ma meilleure amie, Beli. Maintenant, et pour toujours.

_J'ai plus l'impression d'être ta maman, parfois, s'esclaffa-t-elle, mais Jasper vit dans ses yeux cette lueur de bonheur et d'amour qu'elle avait lorsqu'ils parlaient de leurs sentiments respectifs. Allez, dépêchons-nous ! On va manquer notre avion.

Alors qu'ils survolaient l'état de Virginie, Jasper à ses côtés, lui tenant la main, elle pensa qu'il était temps pour elle d'abandonner cette identité de Bella Swan et de redevenir qui elle était vraiment.

* * *

 _Quelque part dans la forêt de Mystic Falls, état de Virginie, octobre 2011_

_Voici notre nouvelle maison ! s'écria Bélinda, les bras en l'air, à un Jasper amusé.

Devant eux, au milieu des bois de Mystic Falls, se dressait un manoir imposant de quatre étages, blanc, aux fenêtres bleu marine. Des arbres s'étendaient à perte de vue de tous côtés et le vampire ne put retenir un rire en voyant l'enthousiasme de sa compagne.

_J'ai demandé à une amie de le protéger pour que personne ne le trouve, indiqua Bélinda à son ami. Il est juste à nous ! Tu aimes ?

Jasper déposa un baiser sur la joue de Bélinda et lui dit, un sourire tendre aux lèvres :

_Je l'adore. Je sens que l'on va vraiment se plaire, ici, Bélinda.

_Moi aussi, sourit Bélinda. Moi aussi…


End file.
